


Погоняем шары?

by Rin_Okita



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anakin Skywalker Needs a Hug, Erotica, M/M, Modern Era, Obi-Wan Kenobi Needs a Hug, Out of Character, Sexual Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:01:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25864792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rin_Okita/pseuds/Rin_Okita
Summary: Модерн АУ, где Энакин Скайуокер отмечает вечер пятницы в пабе с коллегами. Там он и замечает Оби-Вана, который играет в бильярд. Парень решает присоединиться к игре.
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	Погоняем шары?

\- Официант, еще пива!

Несмотря на шум голосов, который заполнил все помещение паба, и громкий рок, что звучал из современных динамиков, Энакин все равно перекричал какофонию звуков. Вечер пятницы только начинался, и молодому айтишнику хотелось здорово повеселиться. Завтра суббота. Можно отоспаться. А после обеда снова куда-то пойти. Если хватит сил.

После тяжелой рабочей недели сотрудники офиса, в котором работал Энакин, решили пойти в паб. Хотя нет, Скайуокер сам предложил эту затею. Неизвестно, что на парня нашло, обычно он развлекался в кругу друзей у кого-то на квартире.

В этот раз он сидел в пабе, где, по словам одного из коллег, продавали самое вкусное пиво. После второго бокала Энакин был с ним согласен. Ощущая приятное головокружение, он с интересом рассматривал просторное деревянное помещение с разрисованными стенами. Запахи пива, жареного мяса и кофе смешались с терпким дымом сигарет, который задувало ветром сквозь открвтые окна. Людей было много, все хотели отдохнуть. Тем не менее, Скайуокеру здесь нравилось. Старые рок-хиты навевали воспоминания о студенческих годах - бурных и бесбашенных, наполненных вселенскими идеями, посиделками в дешевых кафе и ночными прогулками, во время которых можно выкурить сигарету-другую. 

Энакин охотно поддерживал разговор с коллегами, удивляясь, почему раньше так мало с ними общался. Получив очередной бокал холодного темного пива, он с удовольствием выпил половину. Рассмеялся, слушая чей-то анекдот. Мимолетно скользнул взглядом по бильярдному столу в углу. Возле него находился мужчина, виртуозно орудуя кием. Второй игрок был не настолько удачлив, поскольку не смог загнать шар в лузу. Первый неспешно обошел вокруг стола. Неяркий свет лампы упал на него, и Энакин засмотрелся. Казалось, он опъянел еще больше, хотя пиво так и не допил. От светловолосого незнакомца, играющего в бильярд, голова закружилась сильнее, чем от любого алкоголя. Мужчина прислонил кий к столу, пригладил упавшую на лоб прядь волос и начал о чем-то беседовать со вторым игроком. Отсюда Скайуокер не слышал ни слова, но видел, как объект его внимания искренне улыбается. Клетчатая рубашка не застегнута на две пуговицы. Парень нервно сглотнул, когда свет упал на шею незнакомца, придавая коже светлый оттенок, как отразился в голубых глазах. Энакин потерял счет времени, следя за мужчиной, пока кто-то из коллег не толкнул его. Но Скайуокер утратил интерес к беседе. Все его мысли занял светловолосый игрок в бильярд. Парень молча пил пиво и терпеливо ждал, когда приятели разойдутся. Сам время от времени поглядывал на светловолосого мужчину у бильярдного стола. Тот, похоже, никуда не спешил. Он загонял оставшиеся шары в лузы, чтобы убить время. Каждый раз, когда незнакомец поворачивался к Энакину спиной, парню хотелось шлепнуть того по заднице. В конце концов Скайуокер незаметно улизнул из-за стола, оставив коллег, и нетвердым шагом направился к бильярдному столу. Он выбрал удачный момент — мужчина как раз склонился над столом, намереваясь ударить кием по шару. Довольно улыбнувшись, Энакин подошел и шлепнул его. Несильно, но ощутимо. И едва сдержался, чтобы не рассмеяться, когда незнакомец повернулся - слегка шокированный, но не злой. 

Оби-Ван Кеноби в этот вечер ожидал чего угодно, но явно не того, что его шлепнет по заднице какой-то пацан. Находясь в легком удивлении от такой наглости, он забыл о бильярде и повернулся к наглецу. Молодой незнакомый парень с волнистыми светлыми волосами ухмылялся, глядя сверху вниз на удивленное лицо Оби-Вана. Одежда черного цвета, словно у рокера. Судя по румянцу на щеках, он уже успел набраться. Неужели, опьянев, парень перепутал Кеноби с женщиной? Это сколько же он выпил?

\- Кажется, ты с кем-то меня перепутал, мальчик, - заговорил Оби-Ван, рассматривая собеседника. Где он успел заработать шрам на глазу? С подобными себе подрался? - Иди и проспись, а то нарвешься на кого-то более агрессивного, чем я.

\- А мне больше никто не нужен, - уверенно заявил Энакин, сложив руки на груди, - я уже нашел. Тебя. Сыграем?

\- Ты пьян, мальчик, - хмыкнул Кеноби, - боюсь, еще покалечишься.

\- Я не мальчик, - нахмурился Скайуокер. Оби-Ван уловил нотки недовольства в голосе. Значит, не любит, когда его считают слишком молодым. - Я, между прочим, уже работаю...

\- А выглядишь, как студент, - не переставал язвить Кеноби. Надо же отыграться за тот шлепок. Он ткнул парня кием в грудь. - Иди спать. Завтра поиграешь со сверстниками.

Вместо того, чтобы убраться, Скайуокер схватил кий.

\- Я вижу, ты хочешь, чтобы я взял твою палку и погонял шары?

Фраза получилась неоднозначной. Оби-Ван не смутился и улыбнулся. Этот незнакомый парень начинал ему нравиться. В первую очередь — вселенской наглостью и хорошо подвешенным языком. 

\- Про “загнать в лузу”, надеюсь, шуточек не будет? - поинтересовался мужчина, с легкостью выдернув кий из руки собеседника.

\- Как ты догадался? Они были бы следующими, - Энакин подошел еще ближе. Кеноби не отстранился. Более того, он подумал, а не притянуть пацана к себе, чтобы проучить? Сам же напрашивается. - Ну так что? Сыграем?

И Оби-Ван подумал: почему бы и нет? Этот вечер обещал быть интересным. С таким-то игроком. Кеноби не боялся проиграть. Он часто приходил сюда играть на деньги и мало кто мог его переиграть. Но отпускать парня почему-то не хотелось. Мужчине стало любопытно, что еще скажет пацан. 

\- Конечно, - ответил мужчина. Собеседник протянул руку.

\- Энакин. Меня так зовут.

\- Я понял, - Кеноби пожал протянутую ладонь, а затем резко потянул Скайуокера на себя. Когда парень оказался в его обьятиях, мужчина положил свободную руку ему на задницу. - Мы в расчете. Я Оби-Ван.

И спокойно, будто ничего не случилось, отпустил изумленного Энакина.

\- И ты со всеми так... здороваешься? - парень отошел от выходки собеседника и с неким восхищением смотрел на Кеноби, который раскладывал шары на столе. Тот будто не замечал взглядов парня.

\- Только с наглецами, которые здороваются шлепком по заднице, - в тон ему ответил Оби-Ван, - первый удар уступаю мальчику. 

\- Сколько раз ты еще будешь меня так называть? - возмутился Энакин. 

\- Сколько захочу, - спокойно ответил мужчина, лукаво улыбаясь. Он протянул кий. - Ты собирался взять... мою палку. 

Скайуокер подошел, взял кий и склонился над столом. Глядя на шары, парень все же признал, что не следовало пить столько пива. Он и так не особо играл в бильярд. Кто же знал, что здесь будет Оби-Ван, из-за которого парень ииоказался возле бильярдного стола? 

\- Ждешь, когда я тебя шлепну? - Кеноби медленно ходил вокруг стола, водя рукой по краю. Это отвлекало. 

\- Я жду, когда ты перестанешь так делать, - ответил парень. Он слышал каждое слово мужчины, хотя в пабе громко пели ACDC.

\- Как делать? - Кеноби остановился и погладил короткую светлую бороду. - Мальчик, хватит лежать на столе. Мы, вообще-то играем. 

\- Да-да, - Энакин ударил по черному шару, разбивая остальные. Ни один не попал в лузу. - Лучше бы ты лежал на этом столе. 

\- Я вот думаю: говорил бы ты это в трезвом состоянии или ты по жизни такой? - Оби-Ван взял кий. Обойдя стол, остановился и легонько ударил по черному шару. Тот задел соседний, который, медленно покатился и угодил в лузу. 

\- В трезвом состоянии, Оби-Ван, я еще и не такое сказал бы, - отозвался Энакин, - кстати, на что играем? 

\- А на что ты хочешь поиграть? - Кеноби наблюдал за ударом Скайуокера, хотя знал: он снова промахнется. Так и получилось. 

\- Если я выиграю - ты идешь со мной и делаешь, что я захочу, - заявил парень. Оби-Ван не удержался от громкого смеха. 

\- Не думал, что ты настолько самоуверен, мальчик, - сказал мужчина, - я согласен. 

Улыбаясь, он с непринужденной легкостью загнал еще один шар. 

\- А у тебя какое условие? - спросил Энакин. - Или играешь ради интереса? 

Стоящий в полутени Кеноби молчал недолго. 

\- Условие то же, - ответил мужчина, - если я выиграю - ты идешь со мной и делаешь, что я захочу. 

В этот раз ни один из них не выбил шар. Посетителей становилось все меньше. Энакин и думать забыл о коллегах. 

\- И что бы ты хотел, чтобы я сделал в первую очередь? - поинтересовался Скайуокер. Ему наконец удалось загнать первый шар. Кеноби демонстративно поаплодировал. 

\- Приготовил мне ужин, - заявил Оби-Ван. 

\- Я тебе повар, что ли? - возмутился парень. 

\- А что? - наигранно удивился собеседник. - Ты первый начал, мальчик. 

\- Не называй меня мальчиком, - последовала недовольная реплика. Кеноби снова забил шар. 

\- Не то что? - задал он провокационный вопрос. Скайуокер положил кий на стол и подошел к нему. Глаза казались совсем темными в тени. Мужчина задержал взгляд на полуткрытых губах Энакина. Как соблазнительно выглядел этот парень. Кеноби терпеливо ждал, чтот тот скажет. Поскольку примерно знал, что последует дальше. 

\- Я тебя заткну, - тихо сказал Энакин. 

\- Ты уверен, мальчик? - Оби-Ван едва успел договорить. Парень поцеловал его, как мужчина и думал. Страстно и весьма умело. Руками притянул к себе. Кеноби ответил на поцелуй. Его неторопливые прикосновения сводили Энакина с ума. Он едва не забыл где находится, так как толкнул Оби-Вана на стол с намерением раздеть. 

\- Тебе не кажется, что паб - не очень подходящее место для секса? - поинтересовался мужчина. Он с улыбкой смотрел на нависшего над ним Скайуокера. Даже сейчас Оби-Ван казался спокойным, хотя нотки волнения проскальзывали в его голосе. 

\- Да, немного не то, - парень отстранился и смущенно потупился. Неизвестно, что подумал Оби-Ван о нем. Набросился на мужчину, едва не раздел в людном месте. Хорош, Скайуокер! 

\- Тогда я предлагаю пойти ко мне, - сказал Кеноби, поправляя рубашку, - я все равно выиграл бы у мальчишки. 

Снова язвил. 

\- Почему это ты выиграл бы? - Энакин упрямился для вида. Самому хотелось оказаться подальше от людей и раздеть Оби-Вана. Прикасаться к нему столько, сколько захочет. Целовать и ласкать. Позволить Кеноби делать все, что угодно. Сдерживаться и так становилось сложно, а он еще все усложняет. 

\- Потому что ты пьян, Энакин, - Кеноби ласково погладил парня по щеке. Тот шумно выдохнул, глядя на мужчину. - Но я могу оставить тебя здесь и пойти спать. 

Скайуокер перехватил его ладонь и поцеловал. 

\- Сегодня ты точно не уснешь, - игриво пообещал парень.

**Author's Note:**

> Посвящаю подсолнуху


End file.
